Alors On Danse
by klcm
Summary: Morgan and Garcia get a little carried away one night


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Just the plot bunny!

**A/N:** Admittedly how this starts... I do... , don't mock, it's the best fun you can do while washing up or cooking! =P

Literally a culmination of songs I've been inspired by but got stuck with how to use them... so what better way than to have a little fun with them all combined?

Turned out to be a lot longer than I anticipated!

ENJOY!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Alors On Danse -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Derek..." Penelope near enough growled as she put a dish away, "what are you up to, you delicious God?" She asked as he came up behind her, music blaring, him shaking away as he danced around her, sliding on the flooring, wiggling his butt as he went.

_**Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)  
Now everybody wants some presto magic**_

**_Magic, magic, magic_**  
**_Magic, magic, magic_**  
**_Magic, magic, magic(ahoo)_**  
**_I've got the magic in me!_**

Penelope laughed as Derek grabbed her hips as he hit the beat with his own and he sang the lyrics perfectly, he then whipped her around so she was pressed against the counter facing him.

"See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow," He sang at her and she pushed him off to continue washing up.

"You're a crazy man," she teased him, but he never relented, and soon her hands were in his as he danced with her. "What are you after?"

"For you to dance with me, Baby Girl, that's all. Just for you and me to dance." He told her happily and Penelope couldn't help but feel the mood transfer from his body to hers. "C'mon, you never dance when we're out, I wanna dance with you. We're alone, I want a dance."

"You're hyper."

"On my Penelope drug." He joked with her and pressed her more, "C'mon..."

"I..." She pursed her lips, looked up before looking back at him, "I don't know how to do."

"Well it's time to learn," he said releasing her and going into his living room.

Penelope followed as the music continued and watched as Derek shifted his couch and armchairs, the coffee table too and made a large, wide open space. She then watched is sashay his way comfortably to his stereo system and grab his iPod, he looked up and winked and she felt a coy feeling bubble.

_**I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor  
'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans**_

Penelope watched Derek swing around to her and then move towards her fluidly, he had a spark in his eye that unnerved her a little. Yet the moment he grabbed her hands it disappeared and she tried to enjoy herself.

However much an idiot she was feeling.

_**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO  
Baby, let's go**_

"Just listen to the rhythm and words, Baby, you just gotta let go." He urged her and danced slowly with her, loosening her to the music.

Little did Penelope know was that Derek was lapping up the moment, taking her all in, readying himself to be able to put his hands on her and have her. He'd waited, what felt, like a lifetime to just feel her in his arms while she danced and now it was coming true, his dream was happening.

Penelope allowed Derek to do it all, she allowed him to show her the way it was supposed to be, she allowed herself to bask in him and his confidence and she fretted about the end of the night now. She didn't want to leave.

As the song changed she felt his hands move, letting her hands go as he placed his on her hips, moving them with the slightly different, faster beat.

"Just do what's natural, you've got it in you, I know you have, Princess." He spoke into her ear, his voice intense and she could almost imagine Derek as some pro dancer, he was so in his element with this. "You've got it." He coerced her more.

_**She's got all the moves  
To make you get it up  
She's a dirty, dirty dancer  
Dirty, dirty dancer never ever lonely  
She's a dirty, dirty dancer  
Dirty, dirty dancer you'll never**_

Penelope placed her arms around his neck as she caught the rhythm and began to let it all go, as she began to show Derek she could do it and they looked at one another, their noses near touching, their lips parted.

"Like this?" She asked him quietly.

"Exactly like that." He told her and smiled, his eyes watching her, his mind racing at the pure idea of kissing her, of closing the slight gap, just capturing her lips on his and being completely greedy and taking what he wanted so much.

He near enough cursed as the next song came on, it was exactly what his mind was playing out. The words spoke more than usual for him and he had to hide his ever growing year for Penelope and hope that the songs were all okay, that they didn't mean that he had to act weird.

Penelope pulled him down slightly.

"Don't you get nervous on me now, Handsome," She told him as her eyes sparkled with a new leash of life, "I can't be having that."

_**In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming out.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.**_

"Best fantasy ever." Penelope spoke under her breath as she put her head to his chest and just tried to be good at what he was trying to help her be good at. It wasn't a lie to say she hadn't thought of times she could have Derek in more than a friendly way.

They just always happened to be a pipe dream.

Derek nodded unnoticeably in response, he'd heard her speak, but acted like he hadn't, yet as the song continued to play he just kept her dancing like nothing was said.

It wasn't until the song switch that he sparked to life. He saw his opportunities now, almost clearer than day, he could that either he could get depressed and ignore Penelope in his arms, or he could love every moment of it. He wanted the latter and he was going to make Penelope enjoy it too.

_**I wanna boom bang bang with your body yo  
We're gonna rough it up before we take it slow  
Girl lemme rock you rock you like a rodeo**_

Penelope laughed as Derek swirled her around, really made a party out of them both, she knew her best friend could be crazy at times, but this took the biscuit. This was the most fun she'd had in months and it was all down to him.

She sighed a little and decided to give him, to take him as he was and release herself in the only way she could.

"Derek," she said pulling him to a halt breathlessly, "I can't do this," she panted at him, she was on a dizzying high from all the spinning she'd just been made to do, a happy height nonetheless. "I honestly can't lie to you."

"What do you mean, you can't lie?" He asked her completely confused, the music blaring out as they just stood there staring.

"I'm in love with you." She told him exasperatedly, she never knew a moment like that would happen quite like that, nor did she anticipate Derek's blank stare at her. That was the hardest part of it all, was that look, and her entire happiness broke and she just couldn't stand there any longer, she felt like she was suffocating now, like the walls were drawing in on her.

She drew away from him then and just turned, looking around confused and then headed for the door, the only available exit in close distance, she needed it, she needed to get away.

Yet as she pulled the door opened Derek's hand went above her head and slammed it shut, "where are you going?" He asked in the dead silence of the song change.

_**Yeeeeeyeeeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm ridin solo, sooloooo.**_

"I-I'm going home." She said at the door, not moving as she stood trapped between his body and the door itself.

"Why?"

"Because I just made a fool of myself." She admitted sheepishly, still talking to the doorframe rather than him, this way she was hidden from showing her pain over what just happened.

"What if I don't want you to go?" He didn't give her a chance to reply, he just turned her and pressed her against the door fully, this time though wasn't to trap her, or interrogate her, but negotiate with her to stay with him as he kissed her.

_**I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine;  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky**_

Neither knew how long the kiss lasted, just that there was a feeling of completion in the air as they now looked into one another's eyes.

"Come back and dance with Baby," he asked her lowly, his voice gruff with emotion, "I wanna dance with the women I love." He told her and Penelope's heart blossomed in her chest.

"One thing," she told him, "kiss me again." She urged him and he listened and moved back in and began to kiss her.

This time it was less delicate, less nervous, and less apprehensive. It was full with passion and almost lost lust and perfection. That was all Penelope could think of as she felt him pull her closer to his body, tilting her head back a little more.

Derek finally loosened his hold as they parted again and they realised that they'd missed an entire song.

Smiling impishly, Penelope felt her cheeks flush with heat.

"Beautiful," he told her as the new song began and he stole a kiss, "and I want you to let me work some magic here." He told her as he started to dance to slightly reggae tune that was now filling his house and Penelope didn't argue.

He had no hidden nerves now.

"Just listen to the lyrics," he instigated again, and Penelope knew what she needed to do, she needed to let him lead and she fill in with what was left to.

_**Gyal, me wanna hold  
Yuh put me arms right around ya  
Gyal, you give me the tightest  
Hold me eva seen in my life**_

_**Gyal, me wanna just squeeze**_  
_**Yah put me ting right around ya**_  
_**Gyal, you give me tightest**_  
_**Hold me eva seen inna mi life, ohh**_

Penelope and Derek danced together, as though they were made to from the first day they met. Penelope allowed Derek to lead and before she knew it she was picking up beats and rhythms as easy as he'd made it sound earlier.

She listened and she learnt and all in the matter of a heartbeat.

Being in Derek's arm with her heart open to him made it all so much easier for her, she was able to dance and not feel an ounce of embarrassment. She could look him in the eyes and know that he loved her and could bit her lip in the anticipating moments before a kiss and she could, quite literally, kiss him whenever she needed to.

Except the moment was broken as a new song cascaded into the air and Penelope couldn't help but laugh, and then separate completely from him. She just started to shake her bum from side to side, turning to do it at Derek and when she looked at him he was stood awe struck at her and then she dragged him in to show a few moves.

_**3,6,9 standing real fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low, Get low, Get low, Get low, Get low  
To the window, to the wall, (to da wall)  
To the sweat drip down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got dam)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got dam)**_

"Damn!" Derek murmured as he joined is baby girl, finally seeing her get her swag on for him and he knew they were doing this in the light of their new relationship status. "I knew you had it in you."

"I just needed the right teacher." Penelope told him as she hooked her hands onto his shoulder and pulled him down, kissing him momentarily as his hands went and sat on her arse and he pulled her to him, deepening the kiss the only way he knew too. "I shouldn't be surprised in the slightest that you have this song on your iPod." She told him and continued to dance.

Dancing with one another was the best end of the last case, they both agreed on that and Derek loved this ending of his day. He had his Baby Girl, in kissable distance, and for once he felt like he wasn't carrying a burden of love around with him.

Cupid had finally struck for him.

_**Oh babe i grabbed her waist and told her don't be crazy  
You got me close baby  
You run the show lady  
So at this stage cause i love it when no need to fold**_

**_So what you got for me?_**  
**_Cause we could both be in the shower after hours,_**  
**_i just gotta see ya_**  
**_Would you sweat for me?_**  
**_Tripping off your kiss, falling down those lips_**

Derek was lost in Penelope, completely, utterly, opportunely lost and he didn't want to come back to reality, not just yet.

_**Make you sweat make you sweat  
were gonna make it sweat  
Your gonna get soaking wet  
Make it sweat till it's soaking wet  
Whine up like...**_

The thing with dancing with Derek, Penelope came to find, was that time was no longer an element, it just disappeared, as did the music playing away, it was just about her and Derek.

Penelope then did something she never thought she'd want to do, not this soon after letting go and telling Derek.

She started to tug at his jeans, a sudden urge, like she'd never felt before took over and she wanted Derek as soon as she could get him. It was as she did this that Derek reciprocated and all inner inhibitions disappeared. They were there for one another and nothing would change that.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he nipped her neck more and more, not slowly for a moment.

"Alors on danse, Mon Cher." Penelope whispered to him as she pushed him towards the stairs.

That was all the answer Derek needed.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Alors On Danse -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** Right, love it? Hate it? Lemme know!

_**Songs in order: **_

**B.o.B ft River Cuomo – Magic**

**Taio Cruz - Dynamite**

**Enrique Iglesias ft Usher – Dirty Dancer**

**Jason Derulo – In My Head**

**Mohombi – Bumpy Ride**

**Jason Derulo – Ridin' Solo**

**Gyptian – Hold Yuh**

**Lil Jon and the East Side Boyz – Get Low ... you'll know this if you've seen the film The Proposal... =P**

**Casely, Lil Jon and Machel Montano - Sweat**


End file.
